


#DarkArtsMonth

by TheUnKnown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Azkaban, Boggart, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Cauldron, Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Detention, Divination, Feast, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Common Room, Howlers (Harry Potter), Magical Artifacts, O.W.L, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Patronus, Pumpkin Juice, Rivals, Werewolf, Wizard, Wizard's chess, creature - Freeform, curse, duel, ghost - Freeform, infirmary, prefect - Freeform, restricted section, snitch - Freeform, the forest - Freeform, tournament, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: So, this is #darkartsmonth so I'm going to combine it with IG's HogwartsInktober Prompt list feat. our favorite dark wizards to make a series of drabbles. I'll try to keep the rating low. Genre may vary. It's been a while since the last time I read the whole series, and I have the books in spanish, so any mistake, please let me know!





	1. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tom is told by Dumbledore that he is a wizard.

The conversation resonated over and over my head.

_"This is a school for special people"_

_"I'm not crazy"_

Obviously I'm not crazy, those guys deserved anything that happened to them!

_"Oh, no,no. Hogwarts is not a school for crazy people. Hogwarts is a school of magic"_

At the beginning that had made no sense, I thought he was making fun of me. But now, thinking it over and over again...

Of course it had to be magic!

I always knew I was special!

Now I had the perfect opportunity to prove myself, to prove my worth...


	2. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lily take a different wagon after meeting James and Sirius and he can't stop thinking about Lily standing up for him.

I looked at her in awe as she talked. I think she was still rambling about how cool this train was with the so kind trolley witch or it might be about those rude guys in the other wagon. I wasn't really sure. There had been long since I stopped paying attention, but I couldn't concentrate.

She was so beautiful, kind and accepting. The way she had stood up for me with those guys... So brave~

_So brave~_

As much as it hurt me, now I knew she wouldn't be in Slytherin with me.

"Sev, are you ok?"

She had stopped talking and was looking at me with an odd expression.

"Yeah, sure, just thinking about our new classes when we get there..."

Now, she started rambling again about how nervous she was. This time I did pay attention, pulling a smile and trying to put out a strong front.

After all, that was the Slytherin thing to do, right?


	3. Pumpkin Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is mocking Snape

_Pumpkin Juice_

He hated pumpkin juice...

Slowly, his face turned upside to look at his hostess.

_Narcissa Malfoy_

She knew how much he hated it, so why would she offer him that hideous thing?

From her all too serious face, he discerned a glimpse of a tiny smirk at the corner of her lips.

_She was mocking him!_

Well, he deserved it, he guessed...

He had done it first, after all.

But this was way too personal. Pumpkin juice was the drink he had been drinking when Lily told him she was dating James Potter, that she would marry him, she was having his child, when he told the Dark Lord about the prophecy and finally, once again, that fateful October 31st.

Sighing, he took the drink offered to him.

Well, somehow, he had to move on, _right?_

 

 


	4. Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort send a Howler to the Malfoy Manor

_Again..._

This wasn't a normal occurrence in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were standing in awe as they watched Lucius Malfoy throwing away all his guts' content kneeling before the toilet. 

As much as they didn't like watching a member of their small precious family in such pain, none of them could actually blame him for the way he had reacted. All of them could recall the cold, hissing voice through the howler sent to them. 

 

_My dear Lucius,_

_your continued failure has been going long enough._

_I have been tolerant to you because of our past history, but I'm no tolerant nor patient and I'm done with you._

_I took you out of sympathy, from Severus, but make no mistake._

_Your manor will serve now as my lair now. Me and a group of my most valued Death Eaters will live there..._

_And as for your punishment, don't you take pride in your family? Your son? I want you all ready when I arrive, as you will watch while I do your most appreciated possession..._

 

Narcissa was keeping her cool, while, in the inside, she was a turmoil of mixed feelings, while Draco just didn't even know how to react. They all just prayed Snape would arrive in time to convince the Dark Lord to be merciful just one last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not really sure where this came from. Originally, it was just gonna be Lucius throwing up...


	5. Dark Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco must fulfill his duty as a Death Eater, if not for his satisfaction, joy, at least for his sake and his family's.

It was his first time and he couldn't keep it together any longer. 

When he exited the room and got to his own, he broke down, letting the tears fall upon his face. 

He didn't want any part on it. Not anymore.

The face of his victim would haunt him in his dreams, nightmares...

He hadn't had a decent rest in ages, there were always tortured and dead faces coming. 

 

There was a light knock to his door. But he couldn't muster up the strength to stand up. He didn't even know when had he fallen to his bed. 

 

_"Draco, I know you're there"_

It was his mother's voice.

There was a sigh that came through the walls. A door opening, then closing and light steps.

Then, a weight fell upon his bed and a cold hand brushed his hair out of his face.

_"I know this is hard" she said, looking to the window, staring at nothing "but we must be strong, we are survivors. We will get through with this, as always"_

She stopped caressing his face and hers took a cold stare. 

_"You have an hour to compose yourself, the Dark Lord wants to meet you in his quarters, so you can deal with a traitor"_

Saying this, she left.

He still didn't have the strength to move, but the fear of being the next one was stronger. 

 

An hour later, he was standing before a crying face, pale, nauseous. The guilt would come later, but, for now, he had to hold on to the light satisfaction that was knowing he wasn't the on kneeling before him.

Not yet...


	6. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is upset

He still didn't get it.

His spell was as good at his! Even better, he dared say.

It wasn't fair the way he was so obviously everyone's favorite. 

_He really didn't get it._

He was a good student.

He had the best notes in their year, after  _Granger_.

He was a good seeker.

A good duelist.

_A good son._

Not wanting to put on scene, he pulled the pout out of his lips and took away his stuff from his desk.

This wouldn't be the end, he would show all of them he was the better wizard.

_Saint Potter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, really tried to write down Malfoy's feelings of jealousy after Harry, but I couldn't quite get it. I'm so sorry!!!


	7. Parselmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merope talking about her marriage.

_He is no good_

My face turned somber at the sound of those words. 

_'What?'_

_He is no good, you should leave him..._

Angered, I turned around and left the poor animal behind. But, before I abruptly closed the door, I heard another warning:

_He will be your downfall_

 

I was clearly upset, the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about her warning.

 

While making dinner I watched lovingly at my husband who had just got back from cutting up some wood for the fire. We had been together for so long... I couldn't leave him, certainly he wouldn't. Specially if was going to have his baby... I caressed my belly while kissing my husband welcome and serving him dinner. 

When I looked him in the eyes, I could even see the love coming out of them.

_Silly snake_ , we were safe

Our relationship was going so good,

tomorrow I might even stop giving him the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merope is one of my favorite characters in the whole series and she clearly deserves more credit. I hope you liked it! R&R


	8. Butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On October 31, a little group of Death Eaters gather together to drink butterbeer and discuss recent events.

'Have you heard it?' Said a voice in a distant tavern, while he took a seat. He was followed by two other shadows who accompanied him.

'The rumors, about the Dark Lo...' A cold feminine voice started to say, but a more aggressive one interrupted her with a hush.

'Don't say anything about that, not that loud!'

'So, is it true?'

'Yes, I was there'

The couple had stunned faces. Both pale with platinum blond hair, their hand automatically tangled at the news, as they always did whenever any of them was severely distressed, and now, they both were. Raising his hand, he asked for three butterbeers, although he would have wanted something stronger, he knew it wasn't the best time.

'You were there? Severus, what do you me...?'

'I went there after I heard some of the rumors. The house is completely destroyed. The baby was there, he has now a big scar over his face, the shape of a lightning.' He made a pause, so his companions could take it all in. 'But someone got there, presumably to take the boy, I had to disappear.'

'So, this new kid, is he gonna be a new Dark Lord. How could he?'

'If I knew...' The voice of Severus Snape trembled, the he sighed, he couldn't let his cover blew. This two where his friends. The only few he actually had between the Death Eaters. If they knew how he had betrayed them, the Dark Lord, they wouldn't be this understanding. Now, they were all scared, for themselves, for their future.

'So, Lucius and I are going to be in great danger. Our son...'

'You don't need to worry, Narcissa, you never had the Dark mark.' Said Snape in an oddly calming voice. Then, they had to make a pause, as their drinks were arriving. All of them sipped, calming their nerves. 'As for Lucius and I... we must find a cover.'

Porting an understanding expression, the blond woman took his hand in hers, in a comforting gesture.

They stayed in silence for a while, as they drank their butterbeers. Snape and Narcissa had to stop holding each other's hand so she could drink, but as soon as they finished, they repeated the gesture.

Taking out some galleons, Lucius payed while and lead them outside so the could apparate to the manor, where they would be able to speak more freely and have something stronger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Have I ever mentioned how much I love the friendship of these three? Well, I do. These three have a real concern for each other.
> 
> As always, If you like, please R&R!


	9. Restricted Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle looks for a book in the restricted section.

_Fast, fast._

I had to be fast so I could make it in time without drawing suspicion to myself. 

Even if I was already a 6th year, what I was looking for was way too dark in the dark magic that even the most stupid of my classmates would suspect. And I didn't want to be found looking around, were the librarian rounding the shelves, so she could ask me what kind of book I was looking for. But I had been coming for longer than a month, and my search was fruitless! 

_Is not supposed to be the Hogwarts library one of the most complete collections of them all?_

Frustrated, just about to leave, to get dinner before time was due, just before I closed the book I had in my hands, there it was.

_The art of soul splitting, a feared magic._

The letters shined in the pages of the book, as if they were calling me. As if this whole time looking for this information had been a test. A test to my patience, to my disposition, to my  _will!_

I couldn't pick up the discarded books to leave them back in their rightful place before I was taking the book and left to my room, to read it. Missing dinner. It wasn't that important anyway, compared to becoming the most powerful wizard of all time and getting to keep that power forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, even tho I read Restricted section I thought of the room of requirement, and, therefore, were going to draw little Tom hiding the Ravenclaw's crown. Then I realized my mistake and change it to the moment he was looking for information on the horcruxes. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	10. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learning one of the unforgivable curses.

It hurt, way too much!

Why does it have to be  _me_  the one who plays guinea pig for her to teach  _me_  the unforgivable curses?

I already know how they work! I told her... Professor Moody taught us all about it during our  _fourth year_. 

Tears were trying to run down my cheeks, but I blinked them back. I would not cry, I would not scream. Not to give her satisfaction, to show her I am  _strong_. 

Being my aunt, I would have expected for her to have some kind of mercy. 

It hurt too much!

_'It's for your own good'_  She said

_'There's no better way to get it than to get it, do you understand?'_   She said

I am no longer sure if it actually is for my own good or for her to release stamina and stress...

I feel my senses going numb and my conscience starting to fall...

Suddenly, everything was darkness... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure where all of this comes from. I might just like to make my precious Draco hurt. I might have a problem...
> 
> Anyway! If you like it please comment and leave kudos! c:


	11. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first werewolf transformation.

Why, why did this have to happen to  _me_?

My arm hurt. I could feel the heat rise through my arm, as the curse ran through my body to consume me completely.

_Burning_

_Aching_

Like a million needles pricking my body.

When people said the Dark Lord had no mercy, they didn't even know what they were talking about.

It was  _worst_.

.

.

.

_HE called me to a room, an unused room from the East wing of the manor._

_When I entered I didn't get why my parents where being held, unable to move, wandless. Both pale, looking sick. At my sight, they tried to get free, shouted to me that I should run. I didn't get it._

_I should have done as they asked._

_Looking around the tiny room, I saw it._

_Beside the Dark Lord, in the shadows, was Fenrir Greyback._

_I felt my stomach sunk down._

.

.

.

The heat was unbearable.

I had to take my clothes off, NOW!

.

.

.

The cold floor was a relief, but it wasn't enough, my body heated it up quite fast. 

After a few minutes, the heat stopped.

But it didn't last.

Soon enough there was...

PAIN!

PAIN!

_PAIN!_

I could feel my bones cracking, readjusting themselves, changing forms.

It was too much... I couldn't take it. 

I felt my head spinning and...

I had to throw up. 

.

.

.

A long while later, the full moon was made witness of a young white wolf howling desperate to get out of a tiny room while a couple was crying outside, calling the poor creature a name it couldn't understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how there's a theory saying that Draco Malfoy is a werewolf. Well I'm totally into it. If you don't like it, don't hate, we all have the right to follow weird theories. If you like it, please send kudos!!!


	12. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy makes a Patronus for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really long story and I was about to finish it, but my browser reuploaded itself and I had to write it all over again. So, I'm sorry if I took too long to update, but I was done with the world.

This had to be a joke, really. 

The Auror squad was really big, how couldn't they afford to send  _anyone_  else in my aid?

As I heard the insecure steps coming my way, the platinum blond hair gave him away.

I really would have wished for anyone,  _anyone_ , even the worst DA members, to come to my aid. Just not him.

_Draco Malfoy_

It all begun with a solo mission around the Dean Forest, where some muggles had been disappearing. The sole survivors had different opinions on it. That's why, Harry had been picked to investigate. They needed an experienced auror to give a complete diagnosis of the situation but it wasn't risky enough to warrant for a group to go. 

However, in the most unwise manner anyone could, he managed to get himself caught by a mercenary group, wandering close by.

Now, the moon found him tied up, wandless and close to a Dementor's nest. And his only hope was his former bully, who had saved his life once, and he almost killed once. 

The former Slytherin had somehow managed to get to my position, undetected by the Dementors. 

"I've got your wand, Potter" Said the blonde while he started to try to untie me.

"Good, cause' I woulda hate to leave without it, or get it back while a horde of Dementors chase after us"

In that moment, as if I had jinxed it, one of the cloaked figures turned its face towards us.

"Perfect, Potter, you had to call your friends..." For some reason, this made him more nervous than it ever got me.

"MY friends? My fault? How could this even be my fault if I'm tied up." This was becoming more and urgient with any passing second. As Malfoy seemed to have problems with the rope.

"I don't know, Potter, but it is ALWAYS your fault" His face turned a little more pale as he noticed a second and a third Dementor joining the first one. They were still far enough to affect any of us, at least. I could hear him murmuring every charm, jinx and enchantment to cut the rope, to no avail. "This is not working, Potter, it must be magic, in some way"

When he turned to the dementors, which were pretty close now, I could see his face turn into a sickly grayish pale.

"Well..." The cold and the screams from my mother where starting to get to me, but I tried to stay awake with a shake "Then, forget the ropes, use the Patronus charm!"

His face got back a little hint of color in the way of a subtle blush. "I-I never learned to make it"

_We are screwed_

"How could you not learn it? It is an important part of the training!"

"Well, I am  _NOT_  an Auror, I am a..."

"It doesn't matter!" I could feel consciousness leaving me, so I directed him in the way of making a Patronus. It was obvious he wasn't really good at it, as his charm merely invoked a weak white fog that quickly disappeared. That, or his chosen memory was weak. "Malfoy, choose a difeferent one, this one isn't working"

I could see his frustration as I was about to faint. It was ironic, how I was going to fall by something I had survived as a third year in Hogwarts.

"I believe in you..."

As I fainted, I was able to see from the corner of my eye, a white creature speeding out towards our attackers. 

 

 

When I came back, there was Malfoy, smiling as I had never seen before, accompanied by a small, shining ferret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out better than the original. I like it. But I had to wait a looong time before I could open the website to write again... If you like it, please comment and leave kudos!


	13. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius feels grossed out by his fellow Death Eaters.

This was absolutely disgusting. I still didn't get how the others  _liked_  it. This was not for the Malfoy family to endure.

For once, I was glad Narcissa never joined in with me. 

My fellow Death Eaters had a particular way of entertaining themselves when not in service for the Dark Lord. 

It consisted in tournaments, bets and torture for the loser and the loser's owner.

Muggles, hybrids, elves, animals, all were captured and turned into slaves for the sole purpose of the tournaments. Like dogs, they were forced to fight against each other, until there was only one winner. One winner, one survivor. 

It was disgusting.

The first time I saw it, I threw up the moment I got back to my private room in the manor.

I still couldn't believe so many well respected wizards of good families were there, enjoying it.

Well, as they say, If you can't fight them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was gonna be something different, darker, about Voldemort forcing his followers into the tournament. But right now, I wasn't in my best mood, so I needed something lighter. Thanks for reading! If you like it, comment and leave kudos!


	14. O.W.L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy's grades

Astronomy E

Charms A

Care of Magical Creatures A

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Potions O

Ancient Runes O

Transfiguration O

 

Draco Malfoy read once and once again his final grades for his O.W.L.s

I wasn't the perfect score he wanted, but it was better than nothing. At least he passed all his classes.

For a moment, he dreaded the moment he had to show his grades to his father, as he never accepted anything but perfect, until he remembered his father wasn't going to see them. He had been sent to Azkaban. He wouldn't be making much of it anyway, he had a mission to fulfill. At least, his mother was there to make him company. Folding his grades sheet, he made himself ready to go to breakfast with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this was a hard prompt. Also, there's no official list of Malfoy's grades so I made them up. I genuinelythink he wouldn't fail any of his subject, although we wouldn't get the outstanding grades he would want. He is a Malfoy, it is his duty to bring honor to his name and succeed in everything he does. If you like, comment and leave kudos!


	15. After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Malfoys after the war?

Finally, it was over. The second wizarding war was finally over. 

My family could finally live in peace.

Or that is what I thought. 

Although we had avoided Azkaban due to Potter arguing in our favor, we got lots and lots of harassment. It was not possible for the Malfoys to go out of the manor without getting our lives or integrity in danger. Slowly, we started avoiding our friends altogether, even if we knew they were just the same. There was just no way for us to live comfortably in this kind of environment. Eventually, we all decided to get out of Britain, to get a better life.

 

In France, we started to feel better, heal better, physically and emotionally. Our minds were better. Father was finally able to have a full night sleep and mother could close her eyes without fear of being attacked any second.

From time to time, we visited the Zabinis in Italy. 

They were the same.

One day, I was walking, close to the market, when I saw her, a fellow Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. 

It took a while, but later in out friendship, we started going to each other's houses. 

It made mother and father so happy to have me talk to a pureblooded girl again. They were hopeful. I was not.

Once, when I was visiting Daphne's house, she had gone out and I was waiting for her, so her younger sister kept me company. 

We talked, about the war, our parent's expectations, the kind of future we wanted.

We clicked.

 

It had been years when we decided to go back to England. The manor had been looted. Destroyed.

We took a while getting it back together. But we made it. Hopefully, now our child would live in a better place, without the Malfoy mindset poisoning their mind.

We looked up to a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how, but with the prompts I'm the less inspired, I write the most. Personally, I think the Malfoys had it really bad after the war. Even without going to Azkaban and all that. This is my view on the whole thing. You can disagree. BTW, don't you get the feeling that I like the Malfoy family way too much? If you like, please leave kudos!


	16. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy enjoying victory

It was such a marveling sensation. The air blowing my hair, the excitement of being in the field, the cries of joy from the people shouting for their team, the thrill of avoiding any bludger coming my way.

Just perfect.

What made it even better, was the absence of a certain scarhead. 

It had been almost too good to believe. 

The moment he took on a search and found it. 

The golden snitch.

Flying across the stadium.

Far away from him and the Ravenclaw's seeker. 

Chang was good, but he was better.

Quickly, he got in the move.

Chang did too.

Both of us flew together, wanting to be the one to catch it.

In the end, the better player won.

 

Now, after the celebration party, the common room of Slytherin found me in my usual coach, admiring the beautiful golden snitch that brought us victory.


	17. Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinking of his newfound situation as a werewolf.

It was awful.

Worst than awful.

No longer a pureblood.

No longer a full human.

I was turned into an hybrid.

Something the death eaters made fun of.

Something we studied at school in class with that brute semi-giant and in DADA.

A mere creature.

 

Tears falling from my face, I turned to the rope I had left hanging.

 

Would my parents ever get over their only son fading away or would they want for us to stay together even if I no longer were the proud pureblood I once were?

Looking to the small peacock, coming close to me, I remembered my father, so much like this animal he was so insistent on having. I remembered my mother, such a caring woman. I vaguely remembered them crying on my behalf that they, when I was bitten.

I felt a small warm sensation growing in my chest.

A small smile found its place in my lips.

Against all the self loathing I was feeling, pushing me to leave everything behind, I decided not to. With a quiet  _evanesco_ , I disposed of the rope and walked away, looking for the family that I knew would stay by my side, no matter what.


End file.
